<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Old For You by mentally_unstable_emoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030058">Too Old For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji'>mentally_unstable_emoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High school and 7 years later [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Co-workers, Fluff, Party, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No description; fluff, then smut, then 7 years later - simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Beckendorf/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High school and 7 years later [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charlie (Beckendorf)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heyyy Silly." I grinned, sitting down in the lounge.</p><p>My ex-girlfriend and one of my current best friends (besides Lily), Silena Beauregard, was the manager of Wholesome Foods grocery store. Though, it was more of a fun-job than anything. Both of us shared a joint design business where she'd design and sell 5-Star clothes and I fixed and built 5-Star cars and appliances and we'd sell them to the highest executives. </p><p>"Don't call me that, Charlie." Lena deadpanned, though a smile was pricking at her lips. "Go do something."</p><p>"You're not doing anything." I pointed out.</p><p>"So? Go...." she trailed off. "Oh! Go help the new employee with the milk. He doesn't look weak at all, he's got muscles so don't go all Gorilla on him but still. Leave."</p><p>"You love me!" I called, walking out of the door.</p><p>"I do!" She called back.</p><p>I searched around for who she could be talking about and saw a blonde boy, maybe a sophomore or junior - definitely still in high school, leaning over the milk. I walked over to him and picked up two of the boxes, loading them onto the cart. "I didn't know you worked here, Charlie." a familiar voice said behind me and I can face-to-face, no - face-to-air and face-to-chest, with Jason Grace. Um, just to clarify, I have a <em>huge </em>crush on Jason Grace.</p><p>"Oh, um, hey Jason." I stuttered, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>"Hey Charlie." He chirped, lifting one of the milk boxes onto the cart. "If I'd known you worked here, I would've applied earlier." He laughed.</p><p>I blushed. "Well, I actually own the Beck part of Beck and Beau... this is more just to kill time and help out. I don't even get paid. But, I get to talk with one of my best friends so it's cool."</p><p>"Wait, you own Beck?!" Jason dropped the milk. My reflexes kicked in and I extended my arms, catching it with a grunt. What? Things are heavier when they're falling! "I'm so sorry! I was shocked." The blonde put his hands under the box, ontop of mine to help me lift it.</p><p>"It's okay," I offered him a smile. Jason smiled back and I just stared into his light blue eyes that always reflect and hide his emotions like how the sky reflects it's color onto the ocean but hides everything else. His hair wasn't styled so it just fell over the lenses of his glasses, which only made his eyes even bigger. Hey, he got new frames.</p><p>Jason cleared his throat and I felt my face flush. I lifted the milk onto the cart awkwardly, then, without thinking, blurted; "So are you going to the Senior Ditch Day Party in a few months?"</p><p>"I'm a Junior." Jason tilted his head and I mentally facepalmed. Right.</p><p>"Well, I'm hosting it. And I'm inviting you, besides, as long as you get there after 10 everyone will be too drunk to notice." I supplied.</p><p>"It's on a school night, Charlie." Jason grinned in amusement. "I wouldn't mind ditching and my mom probably won't care but someone would have to convince my teachers everything's okay. I never miss class.</p><p>"Hmm... you have Ms. Davis for homeroom?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, how'd you know?" He smiled.</p><p>"My kind-of younger sister Lily goes to school there and she's friend with this kid named Percy. Apparently you guys share that class and chemistry together." I said.</p><p>"Oh, Jackson. Yeah, I know him. He and Valdez are the only sophomores in our wing." Jason nodded in recognition.</p><p>"I could convince Ms. Davis to excuse you, I had her when I was in school too, she's chill. Besides, the other teachers love me, I give them super expensive appliances for free. If you wanna come I could get you out of school Friday." I thought out loud.</p><p>"Really? Thanks! But, why would you go through all that trouble for me?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Shit. What am I supposed to say? I have a really big crush on you, I'd do anything for you. Yeah, right.</p><p>Jason looked surprised for a minute before he was back to normal so quickly I'm sure I imagined it. "I'm just like that, I guess." I smiled.</p><p>"Well thanks!" Jason wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt myself blush, but even more so when he put his lips near my ears and whispered; "I have a really big crush on you too, Charlie."</p><p>I was thinking out loud again. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know a lot of things. I know the chemical formula for sodium bicarbonate is NaHCO3. I know I'm gayer than James Charles. I know me and Charlie probably shouldn't be doing what we're doing. I know I don't care because; a) it feels fucking amazing and b) I'm in love with Charlie. Like, Mickey and Minnie love. Ron and Hermione love. Katniss and Peeta, Tris and Four, Allison and Luther, Aladdin and Jasmine, Remus and Sirius, Draco and Harry, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, Lydia and Beetlejuice... okay, maybe not that, um, last one.</p><p> </p><p>See, I guess you could say me and Charlie are dating. We go out to private places... alone. And we go out to movies and dinner too, though Charlie will say he's an adopted big brother or a family friend visiting. Once, he came up with the lie he was looking to adopt and wanted to adopt a teen since they're typically overlooked. He owed me cuddles (and some kisses) after playing that card, though.</p><p> </p><p>But what I don't know, is how we ended up in this situation. In his room while everyone is downstairs partying, without pants and in our boxers, breathing heavily, and grinding against each other like dogs in heat. Not that I'm complaining.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait." Charlie pulled away and I whined feeling my release retreat. "We can't- we can't do this, Jase."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" I grabbed the front of his shirt, pressing our foreheads together. "Why can't we do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm too old for you." Charlie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when?" I retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you were born, Sparky. I'm five years your senior." He denied.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then I want an older man." I said, trying to kiss him again but the 21-year-old moved his face. I huffed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't. You don't mean that." Charlie shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," I admitted. "I just want you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you <em>don't</em>." He backed up. "You want - no, you <em>need </em>someone your age. Someone you can go to college with, someone young."</p><p> </p><p>I almost snapped at him to stop telling me what I want but I pushed that down. "You're young." I said instead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be 22 in August." He deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" I reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing our foreheads together. "I love you." I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie shook his head lightly again, but he didn't pull away. "No, we can't do this. We could get in big trouble."</p><p> </p><p>I ignored his words and kissed him again. "I love you." I repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason." Charlie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." I pecked him on the lips again. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grabbed me by the biceps, flipping us so my back was against the wall and at the fire in his eyes I felt an overwhelming wave of arousal. He looked down at me with such a determined face I almost forgot I'm supposed to be mad at how much taller he is than me. I'm pretty tall, 6'1" to be exact but Charlie's fucking huge standing at 6'7".</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you listen hard, Grace." He growled. "I'm trying to be serious here. We can't do this, okay? Besides, that would be me taking advantage of you and... why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p> </p><p>I surged forward, pressing my lips to his again, this time not just a quick lip touch. Charlie made a noise of surprise, releasing my biceps and wrapping his arms around my waist. I tightened my grip on his shirt, shoving my tongue into his mouth eliciting a grunt from the other male. We fought for dominance for a minute (usually, I'd just let him take over but I'm scared if I hand him the reigns he'll stop) before Charlie dominated. I moaned, curling my hands in his tight coils.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Charlie pulled back, panting. His lips were coated with saliva, his boner looked like it could rip through the fabric of his boxers anytime soon, and his eyes were darkened with lust. I'm not sure I looked much better, though. "You know what you do to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you accusing me of seducing you?" I mock pouted, a playful grin pulling at my lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Grace... shit!" He buried his head in my neck, licking the skin lightly and I shivered.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I asked, tilting my head to give him more access.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed. "Keep acting like this and I'll tie you down and fuck your brains out."</p><p> </p><p>I blushed, feeling my hard-on get even harder. "You can." I whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie pulled back, looking me in my eyes. "Wait, what did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>I blushed deeper, avoiding his eyes. "Go ahead. You said you'd tie me down and fuck me, I'm saying knock yourself out."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled lowly, leaning down and kissing me once more. I yelped as he suddenly picked me up and threw me on the bed, climbing on top of me. The man kissed me on the lips again, moving to kiss down my jaw then down my neck. I moaned as he sucked on the area just above where my shoulder meets my neck.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but deliberately, he reach over to his bedside and grabbed two ties from his drawer, tying my arms above my head and the attaching them to the headboard. I wriggle my wrists to see if they were tight, and when I could barely move them I looked at Charlie, impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Boy Scouts?" I asked and Charlie gave me an amused glance as he wiggled our underwear off.</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that." He replied, squirting lube onto his fingers. I watched with wide-eyes and just before one of his fingers entered my hole, Charlie stopped and scanned my face for something before his eyes went big. "Jase, are a virgin?"</p><p> </p><p>I blushed, grumbling out a reply. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked conflicted. "Well then are you sure you want me to-"</p><p> </p><p>"I do." I cut him off. "Trust me, I do. It's just... can you go slow?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled lightly. "Of course." He gently pushed a finger into my asshole and it hurt for a while but then it felt really nice. I moaned, bucking my hips upwards and Charlie added another finger, scissoring the two. "Does it hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no- aaaah~" I tried getting out.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smirked, adding a third finger and moving them a little bit faster. I arched my back slightly, trying to get as much friction as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going fast enough." I whined once he added in a fourth digit.</p><p> </p><p>"I though you said you wanted me to go slow." Charlie mock frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, Charlie!" I pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay." He quickly pumped them in and out and I felt like I could cum on the spot. Then, he hit something that made me cry out loudly in pleasure and arch my back like a reverse cat. The man just hummed, continuously hitting that particular spot, smirking everytime I cried out.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm close!" I bucked my hips and Charlie pulled his fingers out. I frowned, not liking the feel of my climax falling <em>again </em>or the emptiness of my hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, not yet." Charlie shook his head, lubing up his member.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that even going to fit?" I whispered, mainly to myself.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed. "Yeah. It will."</p><p> </p><p>He slowly pushed it in and I moaned though there was slight pain. Charlie didn't move for a while until I was ready and I patted his arm, signaling he could go. Slowly and carefully, the male moved and I moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Go faster." I requested and he nodded, picking up the pace. Then, he hit that same spot again and I felt like I was blanking out. I moaned loudly and Charlie hit it again and again. "Harder." I choked out. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in hitting that spot again and I yelled out, cum spilling from my dick. Suddenly, I felt a warm substance fill my backside and looked to see Charlie groan deeply, throwing his head back and revealing his Adam's apple.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what did you- what did you h-" I stuttered, still coming down from my high. Charlie, who had recovered faster than me, smirked, pulling the covers over my body.</p><p> </p><p>"It's called a prostate." He explained. "It's a bundle of nerves."</p><p> </p><p>"oh." I said and Charlie laughed, pulling his boxers on.</p><p> </p><p>"You get some sleep. I'm going to clear everyone out and we'll clean up in the morning." He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll come back to bed?" I asked, feeling my eyes droop.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Charlie replied and I felt a lazy smile work i's way onto my face as I closed my eyes and slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 7 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Charlie, where are we going?" Jason laughed, following his boyfriend through the woods with a blindfold on. Literally.</p><p>"It's a surprise." Charlie replied with a grin. "Just a little further."</p><p>"Can I take the blindfold off now?" The blonde asked. </p><p>"Not yet. Okay... now!" Charlie announced. Jason pulled off the orange cloth, eyes widening at the beautiful spread his love had lay out. There was a picnic blanket, finger sandwiches, watermelon, grapes, lemonade, and mini-cakes.</p><p>"Wow..." Jason breathed. </p><p>"Do you like it?" His boyfriend asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Charlie, love, it's gorgeous!" He complimented, hugging the other man around the middle. </p><p>"Really?" The 28-year-old asked in surprise. "Because I was afraid I would accidentally put in something you were allergic to even though I checked with Thalia and Reyna about any allergies. Or, I thought maybe you were gluten-free and I just hadn't noticed or maybe you don't like lemons or lemonade or-"</p><p>Jason cut him off by pressing their lips together. "You were spiraling." He stated.</p><p>"Right." Charlie cleared his throat. "Let's eat?"</p><p>"Yes, finally, food! My one true love." Jason grinned, sitting down. Charlie cleared his throat again and Jason raised an eyebrow. "I said what I said."</p><p>"Hey!" Charlie threw a grape at the 23-year-old in mock offense causing him to laugh. "Oh! And um... one more thing."</p><p>"Yeah?" The blonde asked curiously.</p><p>"Oh, could we um, stand up?" Charlie asked and the two stood. "Great, alright. Thanks. Just, stay there."</p><p>"Okay?" Jason furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>Charlie got down on one knee, reaching in his pocket for something. Jason gasped, eyes widening when he pulled out a small, purple-felt box and cleared his throat again. "So, um.. I had a whole speech prepared but now that it's actually happening, I forgot it. But, uh, Jason; I love you. With all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to grow old together, maybe adopt a few kids, two's a nice number. Maybe three." Jason laughed tearily at his boyfriend's unintentional point derailing. "Right! Got off track for a moment there. Look, I honestly thought that you're too good for me and I'm too old for you. But you proved me wrong. On the second one, I mean. You're still too good for anyone. Um, the point is; you are the most selfless, handsome, smart, kind man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I wanted to ask.... if you would marry me?"</p><p>"Yes!" Jason cried, throwing his arms around his lover. "Yes! Yes, I will!"</p><p>"Really?" Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Jason grinned, his whole face lighting up. "Without hesitation."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm taking prompts! any ideas?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>